


How Was I Made?

by starseungs (orphan_account)



Series: Literal Nonsense [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dumb thoughts, Jeongin doesn't know where babies come from, Jeongin's innocence is gone, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing, You might lose braincells im sorry, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starseungs
Summary: Jeongin asks all the members how babies are made, more specifically, how he was made.





	How Was I Made?

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna delete this? idk this shit is so weird but i just somehow felt like posting it

**Woochan:**

_Jeongin has joined the chat._

**Woojin:** Child!

 **Chan:** Hello son.

 **Jeongin:** Hi hags :D

 **Woojin:** fuck you 

**Chan:** WOOJIN SHHH

HE'S A BABY ITS OKAY

 **Jeongin:** Speaking of babies,

how was i made?

 **Chan:** Uh, you see...

How do i put this...

 **Woojin:** Your parents had sex

 **Chan:** AAA WOOJIN 

DO I NEED TO PUT A FILTER ON YOU OR SOMETHING

 **Woojin:** The child is old enough

Your parents

They reproduced...like that thing you learned in science.

 **Chan:** Yes,

as in putting their things together

and no offense wooj, but he didnt even know if there was fried chicken in america...

 **Jeongin:** RUDE

"putting their things together"

idk what that means but thanks??

_Jeongin has left the chat._

**Changjin:**

_Jeongin has joined the chat._

**Changbin:** so yeah, that's why my head ended up stuck in the toilet.

 **Hyunjin:** Jeongin's here!

 **Changbin:** ah shit

you didn't see or hear anything

 **Jeongin:** ok..

anyway, i have an important question

 **Hyunjin:** What is it?

 **Jeongin:** How was I made?

 **Changbin:** not again.

do we use the jesus story or the stork?

 **Changbin:** lets use the jesus one

okay so basically, jesus made you out of clay

 **Hyunjin:** wasn't it sand?

 **Changbin:** HSJHDUKHD NO

 **Jeongin:** How did he make me out of clay, im so confused

 **Changbin** :i

i dont know

 **Jeongin:** Are you guys lying to me? :(

 **Hyunjin:** NOO WE'D NEVER

 **Jeongin:** then tell me the truth!!

 **Hyunjin:** fine.

you fell from the sky and a stork delivered you to your parents

 **Changin:** You were made from clouds :D

**Jeongin: .**

bye.

_Jeongin has left the chat._

**Jilix:**

_Jeongin has joined the chat._

**Felix:** JEONGIN!!!

 **Jisung:** its the fetus :D

 **Jeongin:** speaking of fetuses,, can someone explain how i was made?

 **Jisung:** uh

hmm

 **Felix:** OOH OOH I KNOW

your mom was pooping, and then out you came flying out

 **Jisung:** thats not how-

 **Felix:** SHHH

just play along

 **Jeongin:** so basically,

you're telling me i came out of my mom's butt?

 **Felix:** Yes

 **Jisung:** Yes

 **Jeongin:** I could've drowned in the toilet??

 **Felix:** Yes

 **Jisung:** Yes

 **Jeongin:** but how come both males and females have buttholes but only females can get pregnant?

 **Jisung:** ah

well you see,

males have underdeveloped assholes

which is why they cant get pregnant

 **Felix:** wHSHKS

 **Jeongin:** hmm

still makes more sense than the stork story..

_Jeongin has left the chat._

**2min:** _  
_

_Jeongin has joined the chat._

**Seungmin:** so for the last time, please stop rubbing your ass on my perfectly clean bed.

 **Minho:** but its so funny seeing you pissed

 **Seungmin:** ugh fuck off

ITS SO ANNOYING

 **Minho:** You didnt seem to mind last night

 **Seungmin:** STOP I WAS TIRED

jesus christ

JEONGIN'S HERE

 **Minho:** innie!!

whats up? 

**Jeongin:** im gonna pretend i didnt read that

but i have a question 

**Seungmin:**?

 **Jeongin:** How was I made?

 **Minho:** NJSHJKD

okay so it all started at the bar

 **Jeongin:** huh

why at the bar

 **Minho:** i dont think people willingly make babies

so they were most likely drunk

 **Seungmin:** Minho...

are you implying that we're all mistakes?

 **Minho:** ofc

as i was saying, your dad and mom most likely made you at the bar

if not, they were drunk as fuck

definitely not sober

 **Jeongin:** i dont know where this is going

 **Seungmin:** to summarize it all,

your parents fucked.

 **Minho:** penis + vagina = you

 **Jeongin:** what

GROSS

THEY DID THAT??

TO MAKE ME?????

 **Seungmin:** yes

cool right?

 **Jeongin:** NO

THATS SO WEIRD

WHO DOES THAT

 **Minho:** Your parents

 **Jeongin:** EW

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

DNUWHDWIDNWKND??DWJKDNWUIJ189E8J9J9

 **Seungmin:** im starting to think

we broke him.

 **Minho:** 'twas worth it

you are now a woke king innie

use your power wisely ;)

 **Jeongin:** maybe i will

is it possible to wipe out the whole population?

 **Seungmin:** sounds like a plan 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you're sleep deprived.
> 
> also, im so sorry you had to read this. get well soon <3


End file.
